


Coin

by HellsLittleLiar



Series: Prompts [20]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, but not really, kind of one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony does not appreciate Rhodey mocking him for not knowing what a quarter is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coin

“Hey, Tones, you got a quarter I can borrow?” Rhodey asked.  
Tony had been standing around, brooding about how coming to a fair was a bad idea. He did not care that all of his friends (all two of them) were running around having fun without him. He especially did not care for the fact that he was being made fun of. Just because the day before, he had asked Rhodey what a quarter was when it was not in terms of mathematical values and his friend had just stared at him as though he was stupid. And then he laughed! He laughed at Tony for not knowing something! Which was fair, to be completely honest, as Tony did know a lot of things and him not knowing something must be amusing to someone else.

Tony folded his arms and scowled.  
“I told you yesterday, I don’t know what one of those is.”  
Rhodey blinked. “A- a quarter? Seriously? I thought you were joking!”  
“Well I wasn’t!”  
“It-” Rhodey sighed. Tony could see him gearing up to explain. Rhodey always had the same expression when he was trying to gather his thoughts. It was rather cute, actually, Tony thought. His head tilted to the side and his tongue poked out slightly. Tony had mentioned this to Pepper once and she had squealed about his crush being cute, so he had kept his physical attraction towards Rhodey to himself. Sure, he would sleep with the man if he weren’t so annoyingly heterosexual, but a relationship between the two of them would just end up driving them both mad.  
“It’s a type of American currency.”  
“Oh.” Tony was sure he would have heard of a quarter being money. He had a lot of that. As if sensing where Tony’s thoughts were going, Rhodey rolled his eyes.  
“It’s a coin.”  
“Oh.” Tony paused. “What’s a coin?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. It's me again. On the same day. Aren't you proud? No? Ok.
> 
> Please leave a review. It feeds the plot bunnies.
> 
> Part 20 of my 100 Prompts Challenge.  
> (I'm on a roll here- do you think maybe I can get up to 25 today?)
> 
> ________
> 
> You can now subscribe to my patreon to see original works from me! :)  
> https://www.patreon.com/hellslittleliar


End file.
